


The Truth

by jKirito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, FTM Hinata Shouyou, First Time, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jKirito/pseuds/jKirito
Summary: Tsukishima learns the truth about his boyfriend  Hinata.





	The Truth

So, much to Tsukishima's delight, his boyfriend was amazing at blow jobs.

But, much to Tsukishima's disappointment, his boyfriend never let him return the favor. 

They'd been dating for a few months now and they're make outs escalated to Hinata getting on his knees in front of Kei while he was pushed up against Hinata's bedroom door and asking quietly for his consent. 

Surprised, and heavy lidded with lust Tsukishima agreed. 

The things Hinata could do with his mouth were sinful, innocent, and annoying all at once.

First off, the kid had no gag reflex which was a huge plus because Tsukishima is rather well endowed. 

He could swallow him to the back of his tight little throat, bob his head along his length, and moan around him with closed eyes and a humble body. 

He knew how to make a show, how to get him close, and how to tease him just right so that when he came down his little sunshine of a boyfriend's throat it was the most blissful thing on earth every time. 

And while Shouyou knew Kei's body incredibly well, Kei had never even seen Hinata's chest before. Which was odd enough. 

*** 

They were cuddling on Hinata's couch while watching a studio ghibli flick. Nastu and his mother were visiting a relative for the weekend and Tsukishma thought it'd be a perfect time to coach Hinata out of his shell.

He snaked his arms around the smaller boy and started kissing the back of his neck. 

Hinata giggled. "Kei.." He breathed out as he pressed back against the taller.

"Hinahina.." Kei grumbled shyly against his neck. 

"Oh I know that voice." Hinata smiled brightly and slithered down and off the couch out of Tsukki's grip.

He then turned around to face him and settled between his knees.

"So you want me to-"

"No I don't." Tsukki's voice came out harsher than usual when he's alone with Shoyo. 

"Oh." The redhead blinked in surprise, obviously fighting to keep hurt out of his voice. "I understand. I'm sorry for assuming, Tsukishma. I'd never do something when you don't want me to."

The small ginger curtly stood up and went and sat at the opposite end of the couch. 

"If I was doing something wrong or you didn't like it, you could've told me instead of letting me embarrass myself ya know? It's not like Ive had experience with this kind of thing before.." Hinata rambled with a light voice and chipper laugh that only Tsukishima would know to be fake. 

"You're a real idiot you know that?" Tsukki snapped at him. 

"How was I supposed to know I suck at giving head if you didn't tell me?!" Hinata yelped. 

"What?! You give head like a porn star! That isn't what this is about!" Tsukki blurted out. 

"What? You think I do this all the time or something?!"

"No you idiot!" Tsukki was realizing this was getting nowhere and that he couldn't articulate himself with words alone he basically threw himself on top of the smaller. 

"I want to do stuff to you or with you-doesn't matter as long as I get to give you pleasure."

Hinata flushed bright red and shied away from him. 

"Ummm well..I was hoping you'd be satisfied with what I was giving you for a little while longer.." Hinata mumbled nervously.

"I'm not worried about my satisfaction you shrimp. I'm worried about yours."

Hinata gulped and his face turned redder. 

"I see.."

"It's just weird, Shoyo.. like we're even on the same sports team and I've never seen your body, let alone you shirtless.."

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"If you're insecure about your body it's fine - I don't care if you're skinny or if you have scars, really I don't even care if you think you have a small dick- if it's you it's perfect and I don't care as long as it's you.."

Hinata squirmed underneath him uncomfortably.

"Tsukishma Kei?" His voice was so small, and yet trembling with emotion.

"Yes?"

"You're the first and only person who will know about this, and even if you don't like what you see or hate me for keeping this from you-please please don't tell anyone..." Hinata's voice shook as unshed tears welled in his eyes. "If you tell anyone, it will ruin my life."

Tsukishma nodded solemnly, a million thoughts running through his head about what under Hinata's clothes could be so dangerous.

"Promise me." Hinata's voice grew stern with his demand.

"I promise." Kei answered without hesitation.

"Okay then..You have my permission to..take off my clothes."

The house was dark and quiet but Tsukishima felt this moment was too intimate to perform outside the bedroom. 

So he picked Hinata up like he weighed nothing and took him to his bedroom. 

He gently set the boy down on his bed and started with his shirt. He pulled it over the ginger's head with no resistance and let it drop to the floor. 

He was wearing a tank top underneath the shirt and at first Kei thought nothing of it until he went to pull it off.

It was spandex at the bottom and around his stomach but around his chest it was thicker and made of a much tighter, and rougher material. 

It was a bit of a hassle and Hinata noticed he was struggling.

"Oh yeah, not everyone has to deal with these," he said with a small smile. "Let me show you."

With practiced ease the boy turned away to roll it up and pull it over his head. 

Tsukishima waited patiently for him to turn back around. 

When he did, it suddenly all clicked. 

Hinata Shoyo had breasts, rather large ones, considering his body type and stature.

They were perfectly round, perky, with small pink nipples.

"I'm a transboy.." The redhead admitted softly. 

Tsukishima must've had a really weird look on his face because Hinata started shifting uncomfortably. 

"I know you're probably like 100% gay homosexual and all that and even though I'm not biologically a guy I will be! One day... I'm already on T and I'm supposed to be getting top surgery in a few months and I'm going to get bottom surgery too! When I get the money.. just I understand if you're disgusted with my body because I am too and-"

"How long?" Tsukki cut him off. 

"How long what haha" Hinata asked nervously. 

Tsukishima had a lot of questions. 

"Everything basically."

"Well um I've always known that I'm a boy so my mother let me wear boy clothes pretty much since I could pick them out myself and luckily for me Shoyo is a pretty gender - neutral name.. I've been on T-which is testosterone- since I was 14 but my doctor said my growth plates were already closed so I won't get any taller no matter what which really sucks and makes me feel dysphoric pretty much constantly but I've learned to not cry about it when people make fun of me for being short.. um I was planning to keep this from you at least until after I got top surgery.. I knew you'd want to have sex eventually but I didn't want anyone to know for as long as possible.."

Tsukki listened intently before asking "how did you think I would react?"

Hinata squeaked, shrugged, and squirmed all at once. 

"I WAS JUST HOPING THAT YOU WOULDN'T HIT ME!" He shouted.

"Why would I do that?" Tsukishima asked softly.

"Well..When I was at my first middle school-" Hinata averted his eyes "I had to change schools once-it was only halfway through the semester and the guys in my gym class well. ..I always changed in the stalls because I wore half-binders and their purpose are more easily recognizable than the full tanks? Well the guys thought it'd be funny to burst open the door while I was changing and..."

A hundred what - ifs flashed through Kei's mind. 

"They figured it out right away and... They wouldn't stop..and now..I am really jumpy a lot I guess? My mom says I wasn't like that before but I don't really know but I flinch a lot and get scared when people corner me even if it's just to talk.."

"what did they do to you?" Kei asked sternly, he wanted to find those bastards who hurt his Shoyo and kick their asses.

"Well first they. ..um they ripped off my binder and started touching me..." The redhead curled in on himself trying to hide his chest from view. "Then they started groping me, and saying vulgar things like "see we call it shrimp and turns out it doesn't even have a dick" and they kept touching me and calling me 'it' and I started crying and when I started crying they started hitting me. And it seemed like it never stopped...but I think the gym teacher came in and stopped it eventually? Maybe? I don't know?" 

"Hinata that's sexual assault, they should be in jail." Kei said in a very angry tone. 

"No it's fine it doesn't matter...people don't really care about trans kids until they're dead. I should consider myself lucky that you don't kill me and use the trans defense. Because that's a thing. .You can get away with killing people like me if you say you did it because you found out they were trans and didn't like it..." 

Tsukishima was beyond pissed but didn't know who to be angry at. Certainly not his poor little Shoyo.

Society? Those boys? The world? 

He didn't know. 

"Kei? You're not um. .. you're not mad at me right? Or gonna hurt me?" Hinata squeaked out those words and seemed to curl in on himself even further. 

Tsukki looked at him quizzically. 

"You look um. ..really angry right now..." Shoyo supplied.

"No, I'm not angry at you and I'd never hurt you." Kei grabbed Hinata's shoulders, revealing his chest to view. 

"I love you, Shoyo. I see you as who you are and I don't care that you're transgender. And I will protect you from now on. Nobody is going to make you feel bad about yourself in front of me, and no one, I mean no one, will ever physically or sexually hurt you again if I can help it."

The redhead blinked as tears welled up in his eyes. 

He threw his arms around the taller's neck and Tsukishima actually didn't mind having breasts pressed against him. Because they were still, as of now, a part of Shoyo.

"Kei! Kei!" The boy said with glee and relief. "I love you! I love you!"

***

They didn't have sex that night. Not because they didn't want to but because they ended up talking and kissing and cuddling into the wee hours of the morning. Eventually falling asleep, so wrapped up in each other, perfectly and completely one. 

***

For a while Tsukishma didn't want to pressure Hina into anything he didn't want to do. The boy seemed..uncomfortable with his own body and Tsukki didn't want to heighten that dysphoria with sexual activities. 

***

Shoyo confided in him about a lot of things he struggles with because of his dysphoria. His height was the one he spent the most time crying over. But he also had a slim waist and rather..full behind. Skinny arms that wouldn't muscle up enough for him to feel better about them. Small feet, he was still in the kids sizes for Christ's sake. High pitched voice, he grumbled about it to himself mostly. And finally, he obsessed over how his face was too girly.

Whenever someone called him 'chibi' Kei's body would tense and he'd pause to see Shoyo's reaction. He could tell when the teasing went too far and would consequently tell people to lay off. He'd made the King back off the ginger a few times already because, as they were best friends, Hinata would take his jabs to heart the most. 

***

"You should tell him." Tsukki told him one day while they were on a date. 

Hinata choked on his food, flabbergasted at the suggestion. 

"tell who?! Kageyama?!" Hinata yelped.

Kei nodded. 

"Yeah then I'll really get my ass kicked." Hinata grumbled. "You tryna get me killed?"

"No, I just... want him to be nicer to you." 

"Fat chance. You think telling him I'm actually a girl will help our relationship? He barely accepts me as his partner now!"

Kei sighed. 

"Besides he's not too bad...he just calls me a dumbass..."

"And calls you short, and weak, and he says your voice is annoying!"

"And he's right! What's the problem?!" 

"Hinata, he's not right. Yeah you're an idiot but that's something you can help! You can't help that you're growth plates closed before you started T, you can't help that you can't build muscle mass like a cis guy, and you can't help that your voice cracks, and varies in pitch because you're transitioning! You can't help that you're biologically female! And I know him saying those things hurts you! Because it even hurts me!" 

Hinata crossed his arms and pouted. "Kageyama doesn't need to know...he has no reason. It's not like us, I don't plan on having sex with him! So he doesn't need to know! So what if it hurts? People have said, and done, much worse."

"He's your best friend Sho. He needs to understand. I know you. I've watched you break down after a waitress messed up your pronouns-"

"That's not why I was crying!"

Kei blinked. "Then why-?"

"Because! You corrected her. You said "No, he's a boy. And he's my boyfriend." And no one-no one has ever stood up for me like that." Hinata blinked away tears in his amber orbs. 

Kei was silent for a moment. "Then let me stand up for you to the King."

Hinata shook his head violently. "but what if-"

"Let me talk to him Sho. I won't out you unless I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

"Promise?"

Kei promised without hesitation.

***

It wasn't hard to get Kageyama alone, which was normal considering he only had one friend and two people who tolerate him. Hinata, then Yamaguchi, and himself. 

"Yo, Kageyama, walk with me."

The raven tilted his head at him in confusion but followed his request. 

He led him to a deserted side of the schoolyard, they were blocked from view and out of earshot from anyone else. 

"Why are we here?" Kageyama questioned skeptically.

"We just need to talk." Kei answered easily.

"About?"

Kei took a deep breath before asking, "Who's your best friend?"

Kageyama blinked at him before answering. "Hinata, of course." 

"Would you remain his best friend no matter what?" Tsukishima inquired.

Kageyama pondered it for a second. "Probably, I mean.. it would depend on the situation? Like I don't care that he's gay because that's a part of who he is? But I do care that he's a dumbass who still can't block properly. So if it's something he can help or improve I would care, but if it's who he is as a person I can't ask him to change."

"That's exactly what I needed to hear." Tsukki had a small smile on his face that, for once, didn't look sarcastic.

"Can I ask what this was about?" Kageyama inquired.

Kei nodded. "There's something I need you to know about Sho. And after hearing your response I think it's safe to tell you."

"Safe?" Kageyama wondered.

"Yeah, this is important to Shoyo and it's important to his safety and reputation. So you're not allowed to tell anyone what I'm going to tell you unless Shoyo expresses his explicit consent that you can. Okay?"

Kageyama blinked at him. "Normal people words please."

"You can't tell anyone unless Hinata is 100% okay with it." Kei simplified.

"Okay. Got it." Kageyama nodded sternly. 

"Hinata is transgender."

Kageyama tilted his head, processing the information. 

"Female to male? Or male to female?" Kageyama inquired.

"Female to male." Kei confirmed.

"Oh." Kageyama stated.

"He struggles a lot with his image. Like his voice, his face, his muscles, and of course, his height." Kei told him solemnly.

Kageyama's eyes widened. "So all this time...when I've told him his voice is annoying, or called him weak and when I make fun of him for being short it's all things he struggles with anyway because he's transgender.."

Kei nodded. "And that's why I'm talking to you. By the time Hinata started testosterone his growth plates had already closed, so no matter what he can't grow taller. And his voice was already in the middle of female puberty and now is transitioning through male puberty so it cracks a lot, and changes pitch."

Kageyama emotion was indescribable, his mouth was in a thin line, and his eyes were downcast. 

"Why didn't he tell me himself?" Kageyama clenched his fists and mumbled. 

Kei sighed. "He was afraid you'd refuse to be his partner anymore, or worse."

"Worse?" Kageyama questioned.

"The last time people found out he was trans, they did some terrible things to him. He was afraid you'd hurt him, or kill him even."

Kageyama nodded slowly before storming off. 

"hey! Wait!" Kei called after him but Kageyama had already broken into a sprint. 

Tsukishima sighed again and mumbled to himself "Ugh, that stubborn King."

*

"HINATA!" Kageyama yelled in the doorway of the classroom.

Yamaguchi laughed nervously and nudged the shaking boy "You're being summoned."

Hinata gulped. Maybe being alone with Kageyama wasn't the best idea... Tsukishima said he was going to talk to him about the thing, but only if he determined it safe. 

Nevertheless, he stood and followed him out the classroom door.

Kageyama grabbed his wrist, not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough that he couldn't get away. 

"Follow me." Was his only command, and who was Hinata to refuse?

Kageyama led him over by the vending machines, by now no one was there because lunch was halfway through and Hinata braced himself for whatever was about to happen.

"So uh, Kageyama-kun what-"

And then he was engulfed by a setter's arms and body. Face pressed to chest and arms wrapped around his small frame. 

"I'm sorry." Kageyama told him quietly. 

Hinata was shocked. "Uh um don't mind." He reached around and patted his back nervously. 

"I'm a terrible teammate. I'm a terrible partner. And I'm an even worse best friend." Kageyama argued. "I was..so cruel to you, and over things that you really 100% set in stone can't change! Will you ever forgive me?"

Hinata squeaked. "Well yeah Kageyama-kun, you're my best friend, and I was never angry at you."

"Did you ever...cry over something I've said to you?" Kageyama asked him gently. 

Hinata stiffened in his embrace. "Um...A few times I guess."

"I'm sorry." Kageyama said again in a much less composed voice. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata wriggled to look up at him to find the tall, normally bitch-faced setter biting his lip and holding back tears. 

Then he nuzzled his face into Hinata's hair to hide his tears. 

Hinata felt little droplets hit his hair but didn't dare move away. Obviously Kageyama couldn't express himself properly and needed to cry it out. Hinata just loosely hugged him back all the while. 

*

Finally Tsukishima found the oddball duo, but not quite as he expected to..

The King had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, and his face pressed into his hair. It appeared that he was crying, and Tsukishima hid himself to watch the exchange. 

Finally, after a long moment Kageyama pulled back from him and Kei could hear a faint chorus of "I'm sorries" coming from his lips, soon accompanied by Hinata's small "it's okays".

Then unexpectedly, the King leaned down and kissed Shoyo's forehead briefly before pulling away. 

The raven stuttered an awkward "S-see you at practice." before making his escape. 

Hinata's face was flushed firetruck red as he stared after the exiting setter. 

He touched his forehead with his hand and slowly brought it back down to eye level and just stared at it. 

Tsukishima figured he should let the smaller come to him on his own, so he quietly slipped away unnoticed by the ginger. 

*

Hinata told him that night while they were studying that Kageyama had kissed him. 

"He was all sad and sorry and he leaned down and kissed my head and I was like 'EAHHHN?' But on the inside because I couldn't react on the outside!" Hinata explained. 

"And?" Kei asked.

"And what?" Hinata blinked at him curiously.

"Did you feel anything?" Tsukki clarified. 

Hinata tilted his pretty little head. "Like what?"

Tsukishima inquired again "How did you feel when he kissed your head?"

Hinata squeaked "I told you I felt like "EAHHN?'!"

The blonde shook his head. "Real people feeling words."

Hinata considered for a moment. "I dunno. Confused but like also nice? Like I felt weird but cared about?"

Kei stiffened. "Do you want to be with him?"

Hinata squeaked and yelped "I want to be with you! Kei!" Before tackling the taller in a surprisingly powerful hug. 

The blonde's back hit the floor with a resounding thud and Hinata began apologizing. 

Then the boy sputtered in a sudden realization. "WAIT A SECOND! KEI DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO LEAVE YOU FOR KAGEYAMA?!"

Tsukishima put his hand over the ginger's mouth and easily flipped them so the light body was underneath his own. 

"Hush you little punk!" Kei hissed at him.

Hinata's eyes lit up in the prospect of a challenge.

So deftly he let out a little moan beneath the other middle blocker's hand.

Kei felt himself grow hard as the muffled noise vibrated into his palm. Of course the little bastard was going to play dirty.

"You were afraid I'd leave you Kei?" His voice was muffled but Tsukishima heard him. His eyes gleamed brilliantly, amber orbs gazing into glinting gold.

"Tch." Was the middle blocker's only reply.

Hinata wriggled beneath him, completely powerless in his grip.

"Kei! Keiiii! Kei were you worried about Kageyama? Huh? Were you scared that I would no longer be yours?"

Tsukishima made an unappreciative noise before snatching the smaller one's wrists and pinning them above his head.

Hinata chuckled nervously.

"Uh Kei?"

Tsukishima hissed "You will always be mine, Shouyou." In the red head's ear before pulling back to look him in the eye.

"If you want me to stop at any time either say "middle blocker" or tap me 3 times consecutively."

Hinata was pretty sure he knew what consecutively meant so he only gulped before nodding in response.

His wrists were now being held in one large hand as the other traveled down his side to caress him.

The wandering hand found itself between the boy's legs, lightly brushing over thighs then kneeding into the flesh. 

Hinata gasped as he was massaged by the larger. He felt himself growing warm between his legs. 

"K-Kei.." The redhead froze in anticipation.

"Yes Shouyou?" His voice was pure silk, smooth and all over him like a shroud. 

"I...feel hot.." Hinata admitted.

"Here?" 

And suddenly Tsukishima's hand was rubbing him through his shorts.

The smaller instinctively closed his legs in shock. 

"Y-Yes.." 

"I see. You do feel quiet warm here."

He continued his ministrations until Hinata became a trembling mess beneath him. 

"Tsukki.. I can't..please.."

"Can't what Hinahina?" Tsukishima teased.

"Help me..." Hinata begged. 

"It would be my pleasure." Kei agreed.

Then he was slipping his shorts down creamy thighs and the trembling boy took his boxer briefs off soon after. 

Hinata closed his legs instinctively, not wanting Kei to get a good look at what was between his legs. 

"K-Kei.." Hinata squirmed underneath him uncomfortably.

"It's okay." The taller reminded him. "We can stop anytime okay? I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Hinata blinked before nodding in understanding. 

"You can..touch me if you want." He mumbled.

He spread his thighs apart slightly, revealing a dripping wet, and pink pussy. He had a small orange patch of hair above his lips, but other than that he was completely hairless.

"Do you finger yourself?" Tsukishima asked.

"No, never." Hinata squirms.

The blonde nodded before holding two fingers in front of the smaller's face. 

"Suck." Was the command. 

Hinata took the digits into his mouth and completely soaked them in saliva, as he was always one to give the best sloppy blow jobs.

Tsukishima's eyes rolled back slightly at the sensation. His boyfriend's sinful little mouth should be illegal, he mentally noted.

He pulled them out of his mouth and Hinata pouted at the loss. 

"You're such a cute little slut." Tsukki cooed at the boy, who in response, hid his face in his arm.

Tsukishima couldn't wait because the longer he waited the more dry his fingers would get, so he deftly began to massage Hinata's folds.

The boy shivered at the touch. It felt so foreign to him. Someone who loved him, revered him, and respected his safety touching him in this way.

"Tsukishi-Tsukki I.."

"What is it baby boy?"

Hinata squeaked at the nickname before squirming beneath the blonde's body.

"I can't..why you.." Hinata rambled.

Then Kei slowly penetrated his virgin hole with his finger.

The pain was almost nonexistent. Just a slightly uncomfortable stretch. And the red head's chest swelled with euphoria. 

He began to roll his hips around the digit, trying to find a place inside himself that, instinctively, he knew existed.

"Sho, I've got you." Kei's voice flooded what was left of Hinata's coherency.

The boy stopped wriggling and braced himself for whatever Tsukishima had to give him.

He was not prepared.

Apparently his tall, capable boyfriend had done his research on female anatomy. 

The finger inside of the boy curled and massaged the inner workings of his heat. Hinata suddenly had a both blissful and worrisome urge.

"Tsukishima... Kei.. stop I-" he was releasing soft moans so Kei knew it must've felt good.

"What is it baby boy?" He asked gently.

"You're pressing..and I..feel like I need to pee." Sho was a trembling mess.

"It's okay, that's normal." Kei answered easily. "I've read a lot and it makes sense because right here" he pressed on the blissful spot again. "Is right by those organs and if you physically cum it'll happen through there." 

Shoyo wriggled in discomfort.

"I can't..it's too embarrassing.." 

"No it's not. I cum all the time and you don't find that gross." 

"But you have the right parts....I don't." Hinata protested.

"It's not about your parts, it's about me making you feel good." Tsukishima chided before continuing his ministrations.

He massaged the area with a little more force and had Hinata falling apart at the seams. 

"Kei, Kei, I can't-" he moaned.

"Shhh Shoyo. I've got you." Tsukishima comforted.

"Ah-Ah~!" The boy's legs clenched tightly and he arched off the floor violently.

He came and couldn't stop trembling. "Tsukki I can't.." The boy cried.

"It's okay I'm right here." 

Hinata squirmed underneath the taller's body. 

"Kei Kei it's happening again please don't- ah~" Hinata squeaked as Kei answered with adding another finger.

His tightness was being stretched, but after having came it didn't even hurt. 

"It's alright, you can cum again." Kei reassured.

Hinata threw his arms around Kei's neck.

"Kei! Kei! I don't want to cum again! Stop!" Hinata pleaded.

Immediately Kei pulled his fingers out. "Sho? Are you alright? I'm sorry."

Hinata had tears welling in his eyes. "No um..." 

Tsukishima was worried, it's not every day his boyfriend cries from fingering.

"I just..I want to cum with you inside me..." Hinata flushed as he said the words.

Tsukishima's eyes rolled back slightly, he was so fucking sexy.

"Yeah. Let me grab a condom." Tsukishima agreed.

Hinata giggled, his shaky body rumbling beneath him.

"Yes, thank you." 

Kei grumbled low in his throat. A heady, warm sound like summer thunderstorms, while a hot flame fluttered underneath him.

He soon grabbed one, and rolled it on. It was his first time too, but he did this in health class and read enough to know what to do.

Hinata was wet, evidently, but Tsukishima still used a little lube from a bottle of condom safe lubricant he invested in for this day.

"Hinata, if at any time you want to stop, or it hurts too much or you think something is wrong, do not be afraid to tell me, okay?" Tsukishima whispered kindly.

Hinata gazed up at him with those big amber orbs, looking right into his soul. "I will Kei. I'm ready."

Tsukishima's chest heaved in a deep sigh. This beautiful, damaged boy, who is everything Kei's ever dreamed of and more was finally ready to let him...love him. Let him reciprocate and let him please him. It was electrifying and suffocating. He couldn't be any more thankful for the mess that he'd fallen in love with. 

He lined himself against the waiting entrance. His heart swelling with emotion, they were seconds away from losing their virginities together, and Kei couldn't resist leaning down to kiss Hinata's lips again.

"Ready?" He whispered against those supple lips.

"Yes Kei..please." Hinata smiled brightly against his mouth.

Kei nodded and eased his way into him.

Hinata gasped, body tightening and arms encircling Kei's form above him.

"Shit.." Kei grumbled "You're tight." 

Hinata squirmed on his cock. Beautiful body finally submitted beneath him, beautiful boy finally accepting him..

"You can..hah..move" Hinata mumbled.

Kei experimented with slow, shallow thrusts, when all his instincts were screaming at him to just fucking fuck him.

Hinata could tell Tsukki was holding back and he was so grateful that he was being so cherished.

"You feel amazing inside me.." Shoyo murmured blissfully.

"Don't..tease me Sho." Tsukishima chided before continuing his thrusts.

"You're so good to me Kei.. I love you Kei I want you Kei I need you.." Hinata rambled with a small voice.

It was then that Tsukishima Kei knew he was screwed.

He hoped Sho wasn't getting a rug burn from their movements, he wrapped his arms around the much smaller frame, and began thrusting deeper and harder.

Shoyo moaned in pure ecstasy, nails scraping down Tsukishima's back.

"Yes yes please oh dear god!" Hinata cried out.

Kei's mind wandered to all the things he could do with Shoyo's perfect little body. He loves Hinata so much he thinks he'd do anything.

He's grasping those hips for dear life; narrow, thin, dainty. 

He leans down and captures Shoyo's lips in a seering kiss while his hips move on their own accord, brutally thrusting into the boy beneath him.

At this point they're more or less kissing rather than moaning into each other's mouths. Hinata was the worst, little gasps, sighs, and cries escaping him after every thrust. 

"Fuck fuck fuck I love you Kei I love you-Ah~!" Hinata screamed as he came again. Slick wetness flowed from between his thighs, thoroughly soaking Kei's cock in the process. 

He was too tight, too wet, too good, and Tsukishima was on the edge of climax when Hinata threw his arms around his neck and begged "Kei, cum for me please."

And he did. 

After a moment of soaking in the afterglow Kei sat up and pulled out to tie off the condom and throw it away.

"Shoyo?" Tsukishima inquired when he saw the pained expression on Hinata's face.

"Kei..can't breathe..binder.." Hinata choked out.

Tsukishima must've been made of lightning, he sat Hinata up so fast and peeled off his t-shirt revealing the binder. He grabbed the bottom and began rolling it up and over until Hinata was free.

"Thank..you.." Hinata coughed. 

"Don't wear your binder during sex you fucking goof you could die!" Tsukki snapped at him.

Hinata grumbled at him before turning away.

Kei went to work on cleaning him up. He was soaked from lube, squirt, and other fluids, and thankfully, it appeared that he did not tear. 

"Does it hurt?" Kei asked sternly.

Hinata glanced at him before nodding.

"How so?" 

"It's just sore and tender I guess." Hinata mumbled.

Kei leaned down to kiss his cheeks. "I'm sorry baby."

"Don't be. It felt good." Hinata told him, his cheeks flushed when he admitted that and he averted his eyes.

Kei's eyes rolled back slightly taking in the beauty that was his Hinata Shoyo.

"How good was it?" Kei asked.

Hinata covered his face in embarrassment.

"I don't know.. really?" 

"How so?" Kei inquired.

He was enjoying this teasing immensely.

"You were there and you care and it felt good to be with you I guess." Hinata confessed.

"Oh really?" Kei questioned.

"Stop it!! You're embarassing me!!" Hinata yelped before trying to curl in on himself.

"But you're so cute when you're embarrassed Sho.." Kei nuzzled him.

"Can we nap? My body aches and I want to be close to you." Hinata mumbled.

"Sure." Kei lifted the smaller up and onto the bed, then passed him some clean boxers to sleep in. 

Hina put them on and then pulled Kei down and next to him.

He cuddled into Kei's side and Kei wrapped his arms around him.

They fell asleep the happiest, most satisfied boys in the world.


End file.
